


Thoroughbred

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Cock Slut Jensen, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff hosts lavish sex parties at his home high in the Hollywood hills. Jensen is this month's hard-to-please party favor. Jared is a jaded rich boy who loves a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoroughbred

Jared’s Bugatti chased the setting sun up the winding canyon road. He loved the way the car hugged the switchback curves, the feel of it under his ass, and the responsiveness of the steering. It was an awesome machine, and he felt one with it as he pressed the accelerator down and leaned into the next bend. No other experience made him feel both exhilarated and relaxed the way driving that car did.

The sky was a deep cobalt blue when he pulled into the horseshoe driveway before the long, low house where Jeff held his monthly parties. The drive was already lined with cars, but he found an opening between a Landrover and an Escalade where he could slot the sportscar onto the manicured grass. He grinned as he imagined Jeff’s expression if he saw that Jared had parked on his lawn. He unfolded himself from the car and stretched, breathing in the evening air.

He felt good. He’d had dinner with Matt, the guy he’d been seeing the past couple of months, and he was glad that he’d begged off the movie after. He liked Matt. He was nice and smart and hot – well-built but small. Jared could really manhandle him and that was a turn on. But sometimes Jared needed something else, something that Jeff offered at these parties, that Jared had never found in a relationship.

He followed the flagstone path to the front door, which was flanked on each side by frosted sidelights. There were almost no windows at the front of the house, so a casual visitor would never know what went on inside, but Jared knew from experience that almost uninterrupted glass faced the pool area and canyon at the back of the house. He knew exactly the kind of things that went on. There were times that the party overflowed onto the patio and into the pool, but probably not tonight. This was just a few friends, the football game, and a “special guest” as Jeff liked to say with that tell-tale leer.

There was a low thump of music and men’s voice raised in shouts and laughter reverberating through the door as he took the handle. Knowing that no one would hear his knock, he let himself into the foyer. Dark gleaming hardwood stretched out in every direction. Recessed lighting glanced off the sleek dining table beyond the entry. Bright splashes of color covered the unframed canvases that hung to each side of the room. Despite their rudimentary appearance, they were done by a renowned artist and had cost Jeff a small fortune. The art framed the view to the bright, blue ripples of the pool beyond the wall of glass. Other than a lone silhouette standing beside the pool, he didn’t seen a soul.

A shout went up from the media room to his left where the game was playing on the 90-inch television.

“No! He can’t do that!”

“Ha! Suck it! Pay up, Chad!”

Jared chuckled and made a right into the kitchen where he knew he’d find a drink and the real action. There was a tension in the air that made his pulse quicken and his senses sharpen. There was the ripe smell of sex and sweat and liquor underpinned by the lingering odor of Jeff’s cigars in the room.

“Hey, Jared,” a voice said and someone slapped him on the shoulder, but the guy was gone into the crowd before he could see who it was. The relaxation he’d felt in the car was gone, leaving behind the exhilaration and a wary, almost predatory feeling.

Jared grabbed an IPA from the galvanized metal tub of iced beer on the end of the counter and pried the cap off. He took a pull off the bottle as he scanned the room. Most of the men still wore dress slacks and button downs from work. Jared had showered and changed into jeans, boots and a V-neck before his date. Instead of feeling out of place, his clothes made him feel comfortably apart from the crowd of overeager Cinderellas, nothing but office-jockeys who’d be finished before the last dance.

Men stood all around the large room, palming their hard-ons through their slacks or openly masturbating while watching the proceedings. _No class and no self-respect,_ Jared thought. He stepped around the counter and looked over the heads of the guys blocking his path to the breakfast area, which was dominated by a low granite-topped island. The chairs had pulled away from it, and a man stood at each end with their pants around their knees. He knew them from other parties – Aldis who had his arms hooked under the knees of a guy lying on his back across Jeff’s breakfast bar. His skin was creamy and freckled against Aldis’ dark skin. There was a wet slap with each hard thrust of Aldis’ hips against the guy’s ass. The movement forced Misha’s cock deeper into the guy’s throat at the other end of the table.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Misha groaned. He pulled his prick from the guy’s mouth and stroked it, once, twice, and it erupted in thick ropey bursts over the guy’s puffy lips and thick eyelashes. He blinked big, green eyes and panted. _Jesus fuck, he’s gorgeous_ , Jared thought. Jeff had done well with this one.

Someone handed Misha a wad of paper towels as he stepped away, and James took his place. James Patrick Stuart, billionaire, corporate titan, philanthropist, husband, father. Stuart already had his cock out. It was thick and almost purple with engorgement. He tipped the guy’s head back and pushed the flared head between the guy’s lush lips. Jared could see his throat ripple and bulge with Stuart’s girth. Jared felt the first spark of arousal, and on the other side of the room, Greenberg grunted and came all over his hand.

A shoulder bumped Jared’s and a familiar gruff voice asked, “What do you think?” Jared looked over and met his host’s eye. Jeff had a smug smile on his face. Jared looked back at the action where Stuart was fucking into the wide stretch of the guy’s mouth. Tears were flowing from the corners of the green eyes.

“Pretty,” Jared replied. He tipped the beer bottle up and took a long pull off it.

“Pretty,” Jeff scoffed. “That is one hot, fresh piece of horsemeat.”

Jared snorted. “Fresh. Looks pretty well-used to me.”

“You should have gotten here earlier,” Jeff said.

Jared took a certain satisfaction in his host’s frown. Aldis’ rhythm was faltering, and the bottom’s soft cock bobbed against the crease of his leg with each pump.

“Who got him off?” Jared asked.

“No one,” Jeff replied. “He hasn’t gotten hard yet.”

“Why’s he do it, if he doesn’t get off on it?” Jared asked.

“Oh, he gets off on it,” Jeff said. “He’s just hard to please.”

“Really?”Jared saw Jeff in profile as he watched Aldis fill the guy’s ass with another load. A smile pulled at Jeff’s mouth.

“Kind of a challenge,” Jeff said.

Jared wanted to ask his host if he’d gotten the guy off, but he didn’t. “How many loads has he taken?” he asked.

Jeff pursed his lips and blew out a puff of air. “Total or … I’ve lost count. He’s taken all the guys watching the game already. He’s quite a breeder. Sucks cock like a pro, but prefers it up the ass – all of it. This is second shift.” He nodded to the group in the room.

“I can’t wait, man, I can’t,” a guy near the patio door said. Jared couldn’t remember his name, dark hair, blue eyes, Rob, Rob something.

“Yeah, I’m right there with you, buddy,” Richard said. Both second-shifters stepped forward and blew their wads on the guy’s chest and belly. They added another layer of wet glaze to what was already dried and flakey. As Aldis stepped away, the guy’s legs dropped limply toward the floor. His toes grazed the hardwood. He was taller than Jared had realized. Come ran from his fucked open hole and dripped from the edge of the granite counter.

“What’s his name?” Jared asked.

“What difference does that make?” Jeff asked with casual indifference. He tipped his glass of scotch to his lips and side-eyed Jared with a shrug.

Jim Beaver took Aldis’ place. He was older, graying, with a bit of a potbelly. Jim was a funny, easy-going guy most of the time, but not when he was fucking. He lifted the guy’s legs and shoved roughly into his hole.

“Jensen,” Jeff said. When Jared turned his head, his host was already moving away.

“How’s that mouth, Stu?” Chad yelled as he entered the kitchen.

“Wet and soft as pussy,” Stuart said.

“Might as well have stayed home with the wife then,” Chad said as he grabbed a beer.

“Speaking of pussy, how’s the other end, Jimbo?” Greenberg asked.

“Sloppy as a two dollar whore,” Jim panted as he pounded away at Jensen’s ass. “Hot, wet fucked out whore. Like it rough, don’t you, cumdump?”

“Cumdump!” Chad shouted and Greenberg echoed it, and another, and another, until it was a chant, “Cumdump! cumdump! cumdump!”

Jared groaned. He hated this frat boy shit. They were like a bunch of screeching chimps waving their arms and throwing feces.

Stuart’s face contorted, and he sank his cock into Jensen’s throat until he his pubes were pressed to the guy’s freckled nose. He rutted shallowly, arched over Jensen’s body and stilled. The chant tapered off to laughter, but Stuart didn’t move. For the first time, Jensen raised his hands off the table as though in protest. Jared was pretty sure the guy was struggling for breath. Jared pushed himself away from the counter and took a step forward when Stuart straightened up and pulled his cock from Jensen’s mouth. A long string of come hung from the head to Jensen’s lip as he gasped for air. His eyes were wide and unfocused.

“Gonna give you another load,” Jim said. “Breed you good. Show you how a man handles a faggot.” He was hammering away at Jensen’s ass, and the men in the room were nearly silent. Many continued beating off while others wandered away. Wet slapping, squelching sounds filled the room accompanied by Jim’s harsh breathing. His thrusts had become brutal as though aiming to injure. Jensen’s fingers gripped the edge of the counter and his pretty mouth twisted in pain.

“You take it, fucking whore,” Jim slammed in a final time, and Jensen turned his face away. Jared set his beer down and the moment Jim withdrew his cock from Jensen’s messy hole, he yanked Jim backward.

“Hey!” Jim said, but he was already forgotten as Jared looked down at the beautiful, wrecked guy laid out before him. Jared’s cock was hard, throbbing against the fly of jeans. He slipped the zipper down and his erect dick bobbed free. The relief from the pressure of the fabric was short lived as more blood pulsed into it. Jensen’s pretty cock still lay soft and vulnerable against his groin.

Jared pushed his jeans off his hips and leaned his long frame over Jensen’s body. He braced his hands on the counter to each side of Jensen. They were almost nose to nose, and Jared looked down into vacant green eyes.

“Hey, pretty slut,” he whispered. Getting no response, he said, “Jensen.” There was a flutter of sticky lashes and slight shift of his eyes. Jared dragged the length of his erection along Jensen’s flaccid flesh. Jensen’s pupils blew, swallowing the green to a thin ring.

“Look at me,” Jared said. He kept his voice low and intimate. Dark eyes met his. “Yeah, there you are.”

He continued the slow rock of his hips as his tongue flicked out over Jensen’s glazed lips. Jensen gasped, and Jared licked into the hot cave his mouth. Jensen tipped his head up offering more, and his cock was thickening. Jared pressed his cock alongside Jensen’s in the slippery mess on his belly. He could only imagine how many other men’s release slicked their pleasure. None of them even got Jensen hard. It made his dick twitch, and he growled low in his throat. Jensen’s eyes widened.

“You feel that?” Jared asked. He ground down on Jensen’s cock. “Feel how big that is? How long? I’m going to fill you so full of cock, it’ll ruin you for anyone else.”

He could see Jensen’s breath hitching in his chest. There was color high in his cheeks.

He leaned down. “I’m going to breed you.” Jared brushed his lips over Jensen’s ear. “So full, you’re going to taste it.” Jensen’s hips rolled beneath him, and Jared pulled up, breaking contact. “No, you’re going to come on my cock. That’s all you get, but it’ll be plenty.”

Jared smiled down at Jensen. “Now let’s show them how it’s done.” Jensen didn’t respond but for a tremble of his lips.

Jared straightened and breakfast bar was too low for him. He cupped his hands under Jensen’s ass, lifted it off the granite. He got his first good look at Jensen’s erect cock. It was as gorgeous as the rest of him – long and thick, flushed with arousal. Jared ignored the urge to lick a stripe up the underside of the shaft and suckle the crown. This wasn’t lovemaking; this was a challenge after all. He’d already accomplished what no one else had. He didn’t want to lose sight of his goal.

He lifted Jensen a little higher, till he was balanced almost entirely on his shoulders, and his hole was so loose, the tip of Jared’s cock caught on the rim right away. He watched as it sank into Jensen’s body, the come of countless men lubricated his entrance. It glistened on Jensen’s shaved balls, which were heavy with his own need and pulled up tight to his groin. He moaned as Jared slid deeper into him. Jared was amazed at how snug the fit was. There was nothing loose or sloppy about the ass that continued to suck him in.

As Jared bottomed out, Jensen moaned. Their eyes met again. He pulled out with excruciating slowness, wanting Jensen to feel the crown of his cock dragging over every fucked out inch of his channel. Jensen shuddered.

Jensen’s lips moved, but Jared barely heard the ‘please’ that escaped them. Jared felt a surge of accomplishment so strong he grinned. Jensen’s fingers clutch at his thighs and tried to pull them closer together.

Wet, yeah, Jensen was wet as hell. Loads of come slicked Jared’s way, but there was nothing loose about him, not for Jared. Jensen’s shoulders pushed off the table as his head tipped back, neck arched, and mouth opened on a moan. His dark hooded eyes never left Jared’s face.

“Yeah,” Jared said. “Stay with me.”

Jensen’s hole clutched at his cock as it sank back in. His channel fluttered around him.

“Fuck, you’re amazing, Taking all those cocks, still so good for me, so tight.”

Jensen’s ab and thigh muscles worked to bring his ass up to meet Jared with each  pump of his hips. A long string of precome oozed from Jensen’s slit and made a glistening a trail down his chest.

“Come on, Jay! Pound him with that horse cock!” someone yelled.

“Fuck that whore! Tear it up!” came another shout.

Jensen’s eyes started to lose focus, and Jared was aware of Jeff leaning against the wall, scotch in hand. Jared knew the arrogant bastard was anticipating his failure. He pushed the sounds of the men from his mind and focused on Jensen.

“Hey, screw them,” he said. “They aren’t good enough for you. Tiny dicks. Tiny minds.”

Jensen’s gaze came back to him. His eyes were bright, alert again. It sent a thrill through Jared. He pulled Jensen’s hips a little higher, adjusted the angle, and Jensen’s stomach muscles quivered. Yeah, that’s the spot, he thought.

Tension was coiled tight in his groin. He hadn’t come in two days, and his balls were full and heavy. He wondered how long it had been for Jensen if the guy was so hard to please.

“Come on,” he growled. “Let’s cross this finish line together.”

He gave a hard snap of his hips, and Jensen’s body convulsed. His muscles clamped down around Jared’s cock as his cock jerked and shot come across his neck and face and into his mouth. He was so beautifully debauched, it tipped Jared over the edge. His orgasm hit with the power that took his breath away, but he kept thrusting into Jensen, pumping jet after jet of come from him. The pearly fluid coated Jensen’s lips and tongue.

Jared stilled his movements. His cock twitched and pulsed the last of his release deep into Jensen’s body. “Jesus,” he murmured. He lowered Jensen’s butt to the cool granite but didn’t pull out. He didn’t want to leave the snug heat. He imagined that if he just stayed there a little while, he could go another round.

He stretched himself over Jensen and planted his elbows to each side of Jensen’s head. He pushed his fingers into Jensen’s stiff, sticky hair and crushed their mouths together. Jared sucked the bitter come from Jensen’s tongue. Jensen’s arms and legs wrapped around him, and his hole gripped Jared’s over-sensitive cock making him flinch. Jensen’s shook with laughter.

Jared’s hair hung around their faces and screened them from the crowd creating a sense of intimacy. Jared broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Jensen’s ear. “You’re fucking amazing,” he whispered.

“You too,” Jensen replied.

The loud clap of hands broke their through their false privacy. Jared was sure it was Jeff mocking his success, but others joined in until he couldn’t ignore the applause. Jensen’s arms slipped from around him as Jared pushed himself onto his hands and the stood. He started to disengage himself from Jensen’s legs.

“Wait,” Jensen said. “Plug.”

Jeff had moved to Jared’s side. He held a large black plug with three increasingly large ripples along its length. Jared couldn’t take his eyes off his cock as he pulled slowly from Jensen’s ass, which gaped open a moment before Jeff pushed the plug inside. The rim closed loosely around the base.

Jeff’s shoulder pressed against Jared as he leaned close. “Told you he was breeder,” he said in a low voice. Jared felt a flare of irritation and an inexplicable urge to cover Jensen’s naked body, but he was distracted by slaps on the shoulder and the towel thrust into his hands. He wiped at the jizz that covered his chest and coated his junk.

“Knew if anyone could do it, it was you,” Chad gripped his shoulder and grinned like Jared had just picked off a sniper that had them pinned in a foxhole.

“You da man!” Greenberg yelled and raised his beer in the air.

Someone handed his shirt to him, and he pulled it on. He felt more shoulder slaps and squeezes and half-hugs as he moved toward the foyer. Someone offered him a beer, but he shook his head with a smile. When he reached the front door, the crowd had dispersed. Jeff alone trailed after him.

“Sure you don’t want another drink?” he asked.

Jared looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“No, of course not,” Jeff said. “Only come to these for one thing, don’t you?”

Jared shrugged. “I appreciate the hospitality, man.”

“Yeah,” Jeff said. “Have a good night.”

“I already did,” Jared said. He opened the door but hesitated. “So did I win?”

“Jensen won.”

“Right,” Jared said. “ ‘night, Jeff.”

“Good night, Jay.”

Jared stepped out into the warm night air. He breathed it deep into his lungs. The chirrups of crickets and tree frogs surrounded him.

He felt good.

 

-30-


End file.
